Affordable, convenient and ubiquitous broadband connectivity may be highly desirable for users of wireless devices. For example, users of mobile wireless devices such as smartphones, tablets, ultrabooks, netbooks, laptops, etc. may want the ability to affordably use increasing computing capabilities of these wireless devices. Also, wireless wide area networks (WWANs) using mobile telecommunications cellular network or wireless broadband technologies are continually adding broadband capacity to meet the demand resulting from a rapidly growing user base for these types of wireless devices. However, users of wireless devices may become frustrated by high costs, data usage limits or confusing payment schemes resulting from attempts to utilize the full computational power of their wireless devices via a WWAN. In particular, when a user uses applications such as social media applications which may involve a relatively large amount of data being uploaded from or downloaded to a wireless device via a WWAN.